


Theo Had A Little Void (Mary Had A Little Lamb)

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lullabies, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Had A Little Lamb. </p><p>Teen Wolf, Theo/Stiles Parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo Had A Little Void (Mary Had A Little Lamb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverTrustAFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/gifts).



> Mary Had A Little Lamb parody. This was seriously fun to mess with and I actually don't feel bad about any of this!!! xD

Theo had a little void,   
his heart was black and hollow,  
and everywhere that Theo went  
the void would surely follow.  
  
He stalked him to the woods one night,  
which wasn't the best plan,  
but Theo found it cute enough  
to let himself think "Damn".  
  
And so the Chimera took him home,   
but the void sat there and stayed   
staring at him fondly,  
until Theo finally caved.  
  
"Why're you being a pain in my ass?"   
Theo shut the front door and sighed,   
"Because I got nothing better to do,"   
the Void bemusedly replied.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the 'what the fuck' of this xD


End file.
